1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a DVD player, and more particularly to a DVD player with language learning function capable of converting a DVD subtitle picture into text data and voice data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical language learning apparatuses need specific audio source media. That is, different audio source media have to be provided according to different language learning apparatuses. So, the learning object is limited to the audio source media for the language learning apparatus.
The video, audio and text data of a typical DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) are independent. When a DVD player is playing a DVD, an audio decoder, a video decoder and a sub-picture decoder are used to decode the audio signal, the video signal and the sub-picture units. FIG. 1 shows the hardware architecture of a typical DVD player. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical DVD player 10 includes a navigator 11, a demultiplexer 12, a decoder 13, an audio post process unit 14, an audio output unit 15, a video post process unit 16, a video output unit 17 and a user interface 18. The navigator 11 reads data from an optical disk 19 according to an input signal from the user interface 18, and then the demultiplexer 12 reads signals from the navigator 11 and outputs the audio data, video data, and sub-picture units to an audio decoder 131, a video decoder 132 and a sub-picture decoder 133 in the decoder 13.
The sub-picture decoder 133 decodes the sub-picture units to generate subtitle pictures and display information (including the information of time, positions of the subtitle pictures, color contrast of the subtitle pictures, and the like) of the subtitle pictures, and outputs the subtitle pictures according to the display time of the subtitle pictures. Generally, the subtitle pictures are recorded in the DVD in a bitmap format. The video post process unit 16 receives the subtitle pictures outputted from the sub-picture decoder 133 so as to combine the subtitle pictures with the video outputted from the video decoder 132. The audio decoder 131, the video decoder 132 and the sub-picture decoder 133 determine the output time according to the timing of the system. The typical DVD player uses the time of the video data or the audio data as the playing reference.
However, the typical DVD player can not be used as a language learning apparatus.